


My secret 2

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Secret. [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: La relazione di Max e Daniel procede alla grande se non fosse per un picco di gelosia del più giovane che lo porterà nuovamente in quel negozio.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Secret. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My secret 2

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel di my secret, grazie a chiunque apprezzi le mie storie mi fa sempre un enorme piacere.

Lo tiene fermo sul letto, i polsi immobilizzati all'altezza del volto accaldato di lui, le suppliche che fuoriuscivano dalle sue labbra, Max era semplicemente perfetto. "Max, sono al limite, non posso reggere ancora per molto."

"Allora vieni dentro, Daniel..."

Spalanca gli occhi passandosi una mano tra i capelli sudati sentendosi accaldato e notando l'erezione dura fargli male. "Cazzo, è stato un sogno, non ci posso credere che Max sia andato in camera sua per una stupida lite." Si mette a sedere passandosi una mano sul volto prima di spostare le coperte, frustrato, andando poi in bagno per sistemare il suo problema. Dopo aver fatto una veloce doccia prende il cellulare scrivendo al proprio ragazzo.

DR- Maxi, ma fai sul serio? Dai rispondimi  
8.15

Sospira scuotendo la testa, avevano discusso per una sciocchezza.

/Flashback

"Cavolo oggi fa davvero caldo" si passa una mano sulla fronte sospirando.

"Dai Maxi, è piacevole questo caldo" ridacchia dandogli una mezza spallata.

"Forse lo è per te, ma io ho troppo caldo."

"Su su, non brontolare, siamo quasi arrivati al tuo camper" gli massaggia la schiena sollevando poi una mano per attirare l'attenzione di un pilota. "EHY, CHARLES." Sorride avvicinandosi a lui abbracciandolo stretto.

Inarca un sopracciglio guardando la scena, Charles si era andato già a cambiare e aveva messo un paio di jeans attillati e una camicia super aderente. "Ehy Charles" solleva una mano in segno di saluto 'si bambolotto, ci sono anche io, puoi staccarti da Dan?'

Scioglie l'abbraccio con Dan accennando un sorriso e un saluto nella direzione di Max prima di parlare tranquillamente con l'aussie per qualche minuto. "Scusa Dan, adesso devo andare."

Assottiglia lo sguardo notando che il ragazzo fa scorrere la mano lungo il braccio di Daniel guardandolo negli occhi con un sorriso 'ma non dovevi andartene?' Lo vede voltarsi in sua direzione e salutarlo con un cenno della testa prima di allontanarsi. Incrocia lo sguardo di Daniel che gli sorrideva. "Che hai da sorridere?" Si avvia a passo svelto verso il proprio hotel, non gli interessava più del caldo, non voleva andare al camper, voleva chiudersi in camera.

"Max, Max ma che succede? Lo segue afferrandolo facendolo voltare verso di se "Max, ma che cosa ti prende adesso?" Cerca di accarezzargli lentamente la guancia ma la mano di lui colpisce la propria per scostarla. "Max."

"Hai finito di fargli i raggi X? Hai visto bene le sue curve? Te le sei messe bene in testa?" Stringe i pugni furioso "ti piace il suo culo? Lo hai guardato abbastanza?"

Lo guarda incredulo prima di riscuotersi notando che, fortunatamente, erano abbastanza isolati da tutti. "Max, ma che diavolo dici amico? Io non sto guardando il culo di nessuno, io sono innamorato di te, che c'entra Charles adesso?"

"Che c'entra? CHE C'ENTRA? Sei troppo gentile con quel tipo Daniel e non mi piace" si avvia furioso verso l'hotel scuotendo la testa. "Vaffanculo Daniel."

Scuote la testa decidendo che era meglio andare nella propria camera e lasciarlo sbollire, aveva provato a mandargli più di un messaggio finendo per addormentarsi con il cellulare in mano.

/Fine flashback

Nota l'ennesimo messaggio senza risposta e scuote la testa decidendo di agire, Max aveva la camera proprio accanto alla sua ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato utile andare li da lui adesso. Afferra il telecomando per poi premere il pulsante, sperava solo lo indossasse e che la lontananza non fosse eccessiva, sperava che sentendolo non lo avrebbe tolto ma sarebbe arrivato da lui. Si sistema sul letto chiudendo gli occhi, sperava davvero di vedere Max, gli mancava, odiava litigare con lui. Apre gli occhi di scatto sentendo bussare, non si era reso conto che si stava assopendo, si alza distendendo i muscoli sentendo bussare nuovamente. Apre la porta e accenna un sorriso "ciao Charles, vieni accomodati."

Sorride all'uomo entrando in camera sedendosi sul letto. "Sono passato a salutarti, parto tra poche ore."

Sorride sedendosi accanto a lui abbracciandolo, Max lo odiava, ma perché? Si insomma, Charles era un ragazzo davvero bello, non lo negava nemmeno prima di accorgersi di essere attratto da Max, ma era questo il punto, lui riconosceva la bellezza negli uomini e nelle donne, ma amava Max, era attratto da Max, perché lui non lo capiva? "Ehy amico, dove vai di bello?"

Fa spallucce sorridendo "torno qualche giorno a casa, nulla di che."

Ridacchia "hai fatto tardi? Hai i capelli bagnati" gli passa una mano tra i capelli stringendoli appena vedendolo pensieroso e arrossire.

"No io, avevo fatto già prima, poi è successo un imprevisto e ho fatto nuovamente la doccia." Sorride stringendosi a lui chiudendo gli occhi. "Hai davvero un buon profumo" sorride alzandosi "ora vado, o faccio tardi, ciao Dan."

Si alza accarezzandogli ancora i capelli sorridendogli avviandosi alla porta. "Allora a presto."

"Si, a presto" apre la porta e per poco va a sbattere contro Max "oh, ciao Max" accenna un sorriso tirando la camicia di più sul collo come a nascondere qualcosa prima di allontanarsi.

"Max" lo guarda incredulo, proprio nel momento peggiore, cioè lui non aveva fatto nulla di male ma gli occhi di Max erano furiosi. Lo vede allontanarsi a passo svelto e lo raggiunge prima che chiudesse la porta dandogli una spallata aprendola vedendolo indietreggiare e chiude la porta. "Max."

"CHE CAZZO CI FACEVA IN CAMERA TUA, PERCHE' HAI IL SUO PROFUMO ADDOSSO?" Lo colpisce con forza sul torace spingendolo dietro.

Lo afferra per le braccia camminando fino al letto cadendoci sopra tenendolo fermo come poteva, non smetteva di dibattersi. "Max, Max calmati, non è successo niente dannazione, ci siamo solo abbracciati, mi ha salutato dato che torna a casa per qualche giorno."

"MA PERCHE' DOVEVA SALUTARE TE? CHE CENTRI CON LUI?"

"Siamo amici, Max siamo solo amici, dannazione fidati di me."

Sibila "fidarmi di te? Io l'ho sempre fatto, ma tu vedendomi eri in panico e lui si è sistemato la camicia, SPIEGAMI QUESTO."

"Io ero in panico perché sapevo adesso saresti stato male per nulla, in quanto a Charles semplicemente si sarà sistemato dopo l'abbraccio, perché vuoi vedere ciò che non c'è?"

Si arrende sotto la sua presa respirando con affanno, non ce la faceva più, non aveva voluto togliere il vibratore quando lo aveva sentito azionarsi, aveva voluto vedere Daniel, ma Daniel era con quel maledetto... "Sei mio" riesce a sussurrarlo appena voltando il capo di lato "tu sei mio Daniel, sono geloso, possibile tu non lo capisca?"

Lo bacia con forza dopo avergli voltato il volto verso di se "anche io sono geloso, ma così non va bene, tu devi fidarti di me Max, io non amo nessuno che non sia tu, io non mi sento attratto da nessuno se non tu..." Gli accarezza il corpo vedendolo inarcarsi e sospirare di piacere, amava quanto questo giochino lo rendesse sensibile ai suoi tocchi. Senza rifletterci si slaccia i pantaloni, il sogno gli stava tornando in mente e in combinazione con Max ansimante sotto di lui non poteva che essere duro. Non si sofferma troppo a lungo sulle carezze, non ce la faceva, appena furono nudi il necessario si appropria di quel corpo, ogni spinta è una scossa di piacere, il fatto che Max fosse così testardo e duro rendeva solo il tutto più eccitante, lui aveva sempre amato il carattere di lui, ancor prima di fare coppia. Dopo aver finito spegne il gioco voltandosi verso Max che gli stava dando le spalle, si avvicina avvolgendolo con un braccio tirandolo maggiormente contro di se. "Voglio davvero tu capisca che non c'è nulla tra me e Charles, io sono innamorato di te."

Sospira rilassato lasciandosi stringere voltandosi leggermente verso di lui accarezzandogli la guancia "io, lo so, mi dispiace, mi dispiace ma sono così geloso. Sono cresciuto essendo abituato a dubitare di tutto e di tutti, ma io lo so, lo so che tu non sei così, lo so che sei diverso da chiunque io abbia conosciuto. E' che sono così innamorato di te che l'idea di perderti mi fa impazzire."

Lo guarda inarcando un sopracciglio accennando poi un sorriso baciandolo con lentezza facendo scivolare piano la mano lungo il suo corpo. "Max, anche io ho paura che tu possa interessarti a qualcuno più giovane, o non so, semplicemente a qualcuno che non sia io. Ma mi fido di te, ti amo, e non permetto a niente di rovinare questa mia felicità."

Si mette a sedere vedendolo stendersi e guardarlo negli occhi "uno, non sei chissà quanto più vecchio di me, non dire cazzate. Due, io non riesco a pensare a nessuno più interessante e meraviglioso di te." Si china su di lui baciandolo con passione sentendosi ricambiare, sentendo le sue mani scorrere con forza sul proprio corpo, no, non avrebbe mai permesso ad altre mani di toccarlo, ne avrebbe permesso ciò accadesse per Daniel. "Ti amo."

Sorride accarezzandogli la guancia "ti amo anche io." Lo stringe a se facendolo poggiare con la testa sul proprio torace chiudendo gli occhi accarezzandogli lentamente la schiena. "Pensavo..." Apre piano gli occhi incrociando lo sguardo di lui che adesso aveva alzato la testa. "Ti va di andare a comprare qualche altro giochetto? Mi sono appassionato a queste cose." Ride vedendo la sua faccia diventare completamente rossa.

Erano passati due giorni da quando avevano fatto pace, Daniel aveva detto di voler vedere quel negozio e Max aveva deciso di accontentarlo. Avevano indossato qualche capo d'abbigliamento per rendersi meno riconoscibili ed erano usciti. Ora era li, mano nella mano con lui, dinanzi a quel negozio. "Allora, entriamo coraggio." Cerca di dissimulare l'imbarazzo entrando li con lui. Nota che il negozio, a quell'ora, non era molto popolato. Ringrazia mentalmente avvicinandosi a qualche articolo mentre Daniel si guardava attorno interessato, si volta appena verso la commessa, era la stessa di quella sera, accenna un sorriso vedendola ricambiare rivolgendogli la parola.

"E' bello rivederti sai? Ma si lo sai, io sono una tua fan" ride appena notando il sorriso di Daniel "allora era per lui quel regalo? Ha funzionato?"

Arrossisce completamente sentendo Daniel ridacchiare continuando a guardarsi attorno. "Oh si, ha funzionato alla grande grazie adesso noi..." Si volta verso Daniel che gli sorride annuendo "noi stiamo insieme."

Applaude ridacchiando "allora, finalmente, i Maxiel sono una vera coppia." Lo vede leggermente confuso e spiega la cosa divertita. "Vedi, Maxiel è il nome con cui le vostre fan chiamano la vostra coppia." Ride.

Accenna un sorriso scuotendo la testa "Maxiel, si mi piace" la guarda "senti, per istinto io ho sentito di potermi fidare di te, insomma ho comprato un sex toys e avresti potuto dirlo, ma non lo hai fatto, quindi posso sperare che..."

"Custodirò il segreto, anche con gelosia, insomma io lo so e il mondo no mi piace" ridacchia "posso aiutarvi a scegliere qualcosa?"

Annuisce vedendola spiegargli l'utilizzo di determinati giocattoli, certo sentiva le guance in fiamme ma sia lei che Daniel, invece, discutevano appassionatamente su ogni possibile acquisto. Alla fine erano usciti di la con numerosi giochini, scuote la testa guardandolo. "Voglio sperare che non vorrai provarli tutti in poco tempo."

Ride "bheeee..."

"Non pensarci nemmeno" si allontana da lui a passo svelto sentendo il volto in fiamme.

Ride raggiungendolo poi alla macchina tornando al loro albergo.

Resta fermo dinanzi alla porta di Daniel indeciso se farlo o meno, fa spallucce spingendo la lettera sotto la porta di lui tornando poi alla sua camera.

Finito di fare la doccia nota una lettera sul pavimento vicino alla porta, si avvicina curioso prendendola e aprendola notando la tessera magnetica della stanza di Max, sorride leggendo le poche righe, Max gli diceva di raggiungerlo, da solo ovviamente, in camera verso le 22.00. Chiude la lettera posandola nella propria borsa prima di sistemarsi e vestirsi, non vedeva l'ora arrivasse il momento. A pochi minuti dalle 22.00 prende la tessera raggiungendo la camera del proprio ragazzo aprendola entrando cauto. La stanza era al buio illuminata solo da poche luci accanto al letto, senza accorgersene fa cadere la scheda notando la scena avvicinandosi a passo lento verso di lui. Max era completamente nudo eccetto per delle cinghie di pelle che gli stringevano il corpo, era sulle ginocchia e, non sa come abbia fatto, aveva le mani ammanettate alla testiera del letto. Aveva messo una ball gag e una benda a coprirgli gli occhi, aveva messo al collo un guinzaglio in modo che Daniel potesse possederlo completamente. Max gli stava chiaramente dicendo che si fidava completamente di lui. Si avvicina accarezzandolo lungo la schiena vedendolo inarcarsi come poteva sentendolo mugolare leggermente. "Max, sei meraviglioso" lo osserva meglio notando piccoli vibratori posizionati sui capezzoli, altri avvolti lungo il membro, si lecca le labbra vedendo il suo membro duro perdere qualche goccia di liquido pre seminale, adesso anche lui era completamente duro. Scende con la mano lungo i suoi glutei stringendoli con più forza sentendolo muoversi verso di se, afferra il guinzaglio tirandolo leggermente vedendolo inarcarsi di più, si massaggia il membro sentendo i pantaloni fargli male. Si spoglia volendo stare comodo e senza impedimenti, nota che Max aveva posizionato sul letto i vari giocattoli che avevano acquistato in modo che Daniel potesse scegliere a suo piacere. Osserva per un po' i vari giochi prendendo l'asta a palline a sfera da 10 che avevano comprato, afferra del lubrificante passandolo lungo l'oggetto lentamente assicurandosi di averlo cosparso per bene prima di cominciare a spingere dentro le sfere una ad una, le vedeva scomparire oltre il suo corpo, dalla più piccola fino alla più grande. Si alza lasciando che il gioco restasse in lui andando a sfilargli la benda incrociando i suoi occhi con i propri, erano lucidi di piacere, non voleva fargli male. Accenna un sorriso scendendo a leccarlo sui capezzoli sensibili per via dei vibratori, lo sente gemere con forza nonostante l'impedimento alla bocca. Dopo averlo torturato con piccoli morsi e succhiandoli come poteva, scende giù lungo il suo corpo accarezzando la pelle scoperta dalle cinghie fino ad arrivare al suo membro. Lo sente agitarsi con forza, cercando di liberare le mani dalle manette, mentre con la lingua accarezzava la pelle vicino all'anello ritardante.

Sospira sentendosi stremato, voleva concedere tutto se stesso a Dan, voleva perché lo amava, voleva perché capisse che Max, di lui, si fidava ciecamente. Ora, mentre la lingua gli stimolava il sesso e i vari giochini lo torturavano, era contento di aver inserito l'anello ritardante o sarebbe già venuto. Cerca di incrociare ancora i suoi occhi ma inutilmente, avrebbe voluto implorarlo ma aveva messo quella ball gag perché voleva che Daniel capisse quanto Max si fidasse di lui, tanto da concedere tutto se stesso all'altro concedendosi completamente.

Era al limite, non ce la faceva più, era giunto il momento di finire questo gioco per quanto eccitante fosse. Torna alle spalle di lui afferrando il dildo a sfere cominciando ad estrarlo lentamente mentre la lingua carezzava l'ano senza sosta succhiandolo poi quando il dildo fu completamente fuori spingendovi dentro la lingua tirando la corda del guinzaglio con più forza. Si solleva vedendolo respirare con affanno, gli sfila la ball gag, adesso voleva sentire la sua voce, con un colpo deciso entra completamente in lui sentendolo gridare, resta fermo nel suo corpo per qualche secondo sentendo le varie sensazioni stordirlo prima di cominciare a spingersi in lui con forza. Lo sente gemere ad ogni spinta, il suo corpo doveva essere sensibile in ogni punto, si china su di lui lasciando aderire il proprio torace alla sua schiena baciando ogni punto in cui arrivava lasciando sulla sua pelle qualche succhiotto qua e la. Quando sente di essere ad un passo dal venire sfila l'anello dal membro di lui sentendolo gridare prima di venire, lo segue subito dopo dando le ultime spinte fino ad esaurire completamente il piacere in lui. Poggia la fronte alla sua schiena prendendo fiato prima di uscire da lui liberandolo poi da tutti i giochi e infine dalle manette sorreggendolo stringendolo a se. "Ti amo, ti amo ti amo ti amo, ti amo tanto Max, sei fantastico." Gli accarezza i capelli tenendolo stretto a se baciandolo tra essi e poi sul volto fino ad arrivare alle labbra baciandolo profondamente.

"No, tu sei fantastico" socchiude gli occhi sentendosi stanco, aveva davvero sonno ora "ti amo tanto anche io Daniel." Si accuccia a lui chiudendo gli occhi addormentandosi ancor prima di rendersi conto di aver chiuso gli occhi.

"Ma a cosa serve questa festa?" sbuffa annoiato.

Ride accarezzandogli e stringendogli piano la mano "lo sai amore, sono le solite cose alle quali dobbiamo partecipare, sponsor, beneficenza, insomma roba così."

"Insomma niente, io mi annoio, non possiamo andare via?"

"No" scuote la testa "non possiamo Maxi, è importante che stiamo qua, ma possiamo prenderci qualche minuto in bagno..."

Inarca un sopracciglio "qualche minuto in ba-aah" sussulta appoggiandosi a lui vedendo Daniel divertito, avrebbe davvero fatto bene a non mettere più quel dannato vibratore... Nooo, certo che lo avrebbe messo. Entrano velocemente in uno dei bagni cominciando a baciarsi con passione, Daniel aveva spento il vibratore e si apprestava ad abbassargli pantaloni e box il necessario quando sente la porta aprirsi e rimangono paralizzati ascoltando, era Seb? Sembrava arrabbiato. La porta era stata aperta una seconda volta e stavolta la voce era del monegasco.

"Seb, ma perché devi sempre criticare tutto quello che faccio?"

"Forse perché non ne combini mai una buona?"

"Ma che ho fatto? Dimmi almeno questo, cosa?"

Si avvicina a passo svelto bloccandolo contro uno dei lavelli del bagno. "Che bisogno avevi di vestirti a questo modo? Eppure non ho fatto mai mistero di essere geloso."

Si sente premere tra il ripiano e il suo corpo. "Ma che cosa c'è che non va nel modo in cui mi sono vestito?"

"Oh non lo so, forse è troppo attillato? Forse non lascia spazio alla fantasia? Mi fa innervosire questa cosa Charles!"

"Ma chi diavolo vuoi che si metta a vedere il mio culo? Seb, davvero, sta calmo" gli accarezza il volto dolcemente.

Gli sposta la mano per poi immobilizzarlo nuovamente "Charles, più di quanto pensi, ok?"

Sorride avvolgendogli le braccia al collo baciandolo spingendosi contro di lui "io l'ho messo per te, volevo i tuoi occhi su di me, per tutta la serata."

Lo bacia con trasporto per poi guardarlo negli occhi "preferisco quando ti vesti sexy per me in privato."

Sorride accarezzandogli le labbra con un dito "come quando sei rincasato e ti ho preparato la cena con solo un grembiule addosso e il dildo a coda in me?"

Lo stringe maggiormente a se guardandolo negli occhi "si, tipo così, puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi, quando siamo da soli però."

Lo bacia ancora cominciando a strusciarsi contro di lui "di solito mi ignori sempre in queste serate, la cosa non mi piace, così volevo che per una volta non mi togliessi gli occhi di dosso." Apre la giacca di lui cominciando a sbottonare poi la camicia.

Lo guarda chiudendo gli occhi stringendogli i glutei con forza premendoselo maggiormente contro di se prima di riprendersi il necessario per afferrargli le mani impedendogli di continuare. "No Charles, non qui, non è il momento."

"Ma io ti voglio" usa una voce piuttosto lagnosa baciandolo sul collo premendo il bacino contro di lui sentendo la presa allentarsi, libera i polsi tornando ad avvolgerli al suo collo prendendo a baciarlo con passione sentendolo ricambiare. "Ti voglio, ti voglio Seb, per favore."

Gli stringe i fianchi sentendo il proprio membro reagire ai desideri di Charles, sapeva sempre come ottenere quello che voleva. "Non vuoi proprio aspettare di tornare a casa eh?"

Lo bacia con insistenza più volte sulle labbra guardandolo negli occhi "no, no non voglio, e poi dai abbiamo fatto di peggio in occasioni più pericolose."

Sgrana gli occhi guardando Daniel negli occhi mimando un 'cosa???' Con le labbra vedendolo sorridere e fare spallucce.

Lo prende per mano vedendolo confuso e apre la porta uscendo dal bagno vedendo i due separarsi rapidamente guardandoli in un misto di terrore e imbarazzo. Non erano stati cauti, nessuno dei quattro, nemmeno lui a Max si erano assicurati che il bagno fosse vuoto quindi non poteva certo recriminare i due. Osserva Sebastian, sapeva che negare era inutile. Scoppia a ridere alzando poi le mani. "Nessuno ha visto nulla, ok?" Alla fine, dopo aver parlato tra loro per qualche minuto, decidono di uscire dal bagno per non destare ancora più sospetti. Personalmente a lui aveva fatto piacere scoprire che altri piloti potevano capire i loro problemi, erano, in un certo senso, meno soli, avevano anche deciso che, una di questa sera, sarebbero andati a mangiare a casa dei due della rossa. Alla battuta di Max sul come il monegasco li avrebbe accolti Seb aveva subito messo in chiaro che sarebbe stato più che vestito, a quanto pare Max non era il solo esageratamente geloso, si volta verso Charles che guardava il tedesco come se fosse la sua unica ragione di vita, come aveva fatto a non notarlo prima? Certo non poteva dire che con Max lui si sia mai sentito solo, ma era bello sapere di poter parlare con qualcuno senza essere giudicato, accarezza dolcemente la schiena di Max, senza esagerare, solo per attirare la sua attenzione. "E pensare che abbiamo anche litigato a causa di Charles mh?"

Lo guarda inarcando un sopracciglio "bhe, in parte avevo ragione, è attratto dagli uomini, ma che potevo saperne che era col suo compagno di squadra? Almeno noi andiamo d'accordo anche dinanzi alle telecamere..."

Sorride guardando appena nella direzione dei due, erano distanti ma si cercavano spesso con lo sguardo. "Si, hai ragione, ma credo che si amino profondamente proprio come noi."

Li guarda, velocemente, a sua volta annuendo. Doveva ammettere che forse lui era stato un pizzico più fortunato, Dan lo appoggiava sempre e i loro modi di fare erano molto simili, insomma erano, perfettamente, due scemi. Per Charles era un po' più dura, Seb aveva un carattere davvero serio, ma Dan aveva ragione, era sicuro il loro amore fosse puro e forte proprio come tra lui e Dan.


End file.
